Let's Not Fall'in Love, Each Other!
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Aku dengar kau adalah pemain yang handal. Aku ingin membuktikannya. Bagaimana jika aku menantangmu untuk bermain games ini? Kita berpura" menjadi pasangan, bertingkah seperti pasangan, & melakukan apa yg biasa dilakukan pasangan. Jika kau jatuh cinta dengan lawanmu, kau kalah. YunJae / GS / DLDR / M-Not Always Sex Content. [ Chap 5 Up ].
1. Chapter 1

Title : Let's Not Fall'in Love, Each Other!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK Member and Other.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Gaje, ETC.

Pair : YJ. Always. YJ.

Lenght : Chapter 1.

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Gender Bender. DLDR, No Bash, No Wars. I'm Warning you!**

 **©Misscel**

 _Check it..._

 _ **'Aku dengar kau adalah pemain yang handal. Aku ingin membuktikannya. Bagaimana jika aku menantangmu untuk bermain games ini? Kita berpura-pura menjadi pasangan, bertingkah seperti pasangan, dan melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan pasangan. Jika kau jatuh cinta dengan lawanmu, kau kalah. Dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kita bisa menuntut hadiah apa saja dari yang lain. Tanpa terkecuali, dalam batas normal.**_

 _ **Peraturannya :**_

 _ **1\. Saling mengucapkan, selamat pagi, siang dan malam. Setiap hari.**_

 _ **2\. Berbicara layaknya kita kenal dengan baik karena kita akan berpura-pura menjadi pasangan.**_

 _ **3\. Perhatian satu sama lain.**_

 _ **4\. Kiss. Jika itu memang diperlukan untuk membuat lawanmu jatuh.**_

 _ **5\. Hugs. Jika itu memang sangat perlu untuk dilakukan.**_

 _ **6\. Skinship. Seperti memegang wajahnya, tangan atau yang lain.**_

 _ **Jika kau bersedia, kita akan melakukannya 7 hari. Hanya dalam 7 hari dan kita lihat siapa yang akan jatuh duluan. Lets not fallin love each other!**_

 _ **Aku menantangmu, Kim Jaejoong**_

 _ **From : JYH .**_

 _ **PS : Aku akan menunggumu di parkiran tepat jam 12 siang ini. Jika kau tidak datang, kau kalah, Kim Jaejoong.'**_

Mata Jaejoong mendelik lebar membaca apa yang tertera di papan pengumuman lobby masuk universitas. Ia berdecak pelan, hatinya memanas mendapat tantangan kurang ajar dari pria pengecut yang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik inisial JYH. _Hell_ , JYH! Ia tidak tahu ada pria keren yang berinisial itu. Pikiran Jaejoong terfokus pada pria yang jelek dan tidak tahu malu.

Tentu saja ia berpikir demikian. Jika si JYH itu adalah pria yang tampan, pasti lah tidak akan melakukan hal gila macam ini. Menantangnya yang bisa dibaca seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di sini. Ia melirik ke samping, sahabatnya Junsu menautkan kening bingung. Sesaat mereka berpandangan dan tidak menghiraukan suara riuh dari sekitar.

Jelas saja banyak asumsi yang beredar didengar Jaejoong sebelum ia merapat ke papan pengumuman ini. Itu kenapa ia penasaran dengan apa yang tertulis. Dan sial, ini sangat memalukan sekali. Ia bahkan merasa emosi saat mendengar komentar-komentar yang lain tentang tantangan yang terpampang dengan besar di papan yang di lapisi kaca dan di kunci di sisinya.

Jaejoong langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Junsu untuk menepi. Tiap tatapan terarah padanya dengan pandangan yang beragam. Jaejoong berusaha tidak mengacuhkan semua itu. Toh, tiap hari ia biasa ditatap seperti itu. Entah itu tatapan kagum, iri, suka, atau jatuh cinta padanya. Jaejoong tidak peduli. Menjadi mahasiswi terpopuler dan terkenal juga tercantik sepertinya sudah sangat pantas menjadi _public figure_ di kawasan universitasnya.

 _Siapa yang tidak kenal Kim Jaejoong?_

Itu yang selalu ia elu-elu kan ketika ada orang baru yang mempertanyakan namanya. Karena sangat populer menjadikannya lupa diri dan sangat sombong. Tak heran jika di samping Jaejoong hanya ada Junsu yang sejak dulu setia berteman dengan gadis terpopuler ini. Meski sikap mereka bertolak belakang.

Jaejoong menyeret Junsu ke ruang seni yang sepi. Mungkin kelas belum dimulai atau kelas sudah berakhir. Entah, Jaejoong tidak peduli, ia melirik jam tangan mahalnya ang bermerk Cartier. Sial, kurang 15 menit lagi jam 12 siang. Tenggat waktu yang diberikan si pria sok misterius itu. Kenapa si pria itu memberikannya waktu sesingkat ini?

Pikiran Jaejoong berpikir kemana-mana, hingga ia menyimpulkan bahwa itu disengaja. Agar ia kalah dan reputasinya rusak. Tidak. Pikirannya yang itu harus ia selamatkan, ia tidak ingin seorang pun merusak reputasinya yang bagus sebagai gadis tercantik dan diinginkan setiap pria, tak terkecuali si pria dengan inisial itu.

"Aku yakin sekali ini disengaja. Dia memberiku waktu hanya 15 menit untuk memikirkan tawaran gilanya!" Jaejoong membuka suaranya, mengatakan dengan blak-blakan apa yang ada di dalam otaknya.

Mulut Junsu sedikit menganga, gadis itu sangat lugu, kontras sekali dengan Jaejoong yang _fashionable_ dan begitu sangat _glamours_. "Mungkin saja tantangannya sudah ada sejak tadi pagi, Joongie," ucap Junsu dengan bijak.

"Tidak Junsu, tidak mungkin. Itu pasti baru saja, jika tidak, anak-anak yang lain pasti sudah heboh. Aku frustasi memikirkannya," Jaejoong mondar-mandir, ia tidak tahu harus memutuskan menerima atau menolaknya.

Akan tetapi, ia sangat sadar jika ia tidak datang ke parkiran jam 12 ini, ia dinyatakan kalah. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. _Pride_ nya sebagai gadis tercantik akan hancur. Ia akan diolok tidak berani dan pengecut. Tidak, tidak, Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan itu.

"Aku harus ke parkiran, Su. Aku harus!" Putus Jaejoong setelah beberapa detik hanya diam yang ada diantara mereka.

Junsu sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Jaejoong sekarang. Tadinya Junsu ingin memberi solusi agar Jaejoong mengabaikan tantangan itu, toh itu sesuatu yang tidak sehat untuk sahabatnya. Tapi sepertinya lagi-lagi apa yang ada dipikirannya bertolak belakang dengan Jaejoong. Jadi Junsu hanya bisa memutar malas bola matanya. Jika Jaejoong sudah memiliki jawaban untuk itu, buat apa Jaejoong menariknya ke sini dan seolah-olah terlihat bingung?

"Terserah kau saja, Joongie. Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi, aku tahu kau akan membolos untuk kelas selanjutnya hanya karena _secret admirer_ mu itu," Junsu merapikan dress selututnya yang berwarna biru navy, melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong yang masih terdiam sebelum melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong, dan tertawa pelan karena sang sahabat tidak merespon apa yang dilakukannya.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, ia menghela napas dalam dan memejamkan matanya. Ini benar-benar jebakan. Itu yang sedari tadi bertahta di dalam benak Jaejoong. Selain itu berbagai kemungkinan lainnya juga bersemedi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa pria yang berinisial JYH. Ia menerka-nerka, pria itu tidak lebih tampan dari mantan pacarnya yang paling jelek sekalipun.

 _Hell_ , reputasinya seolah dipertaruhkan. Jaejoong segera menepis semuanya, ia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju keluar ruangan. Niatnya hanya satu, menemui si pria sok misterius di parkiran dan menerima tantangan konyol itu. Ia tidak peduli jika pria itu jelek sekalipun. Yang jelas ia ingin membuktikan ia tidak akan tertarik dengan pria itu. Tidak. Dan ia akan memenangkan tantangan yang dibuat oleh empunya. Lalu mempermalukan pria itu karena berani-beraninya menantangnya.

Selang 5 menit Jaejoong tiba di parkiran. Keningnya mengkerut karena tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda si pria dengan inisial itu muncul. Parkiran cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlaluan, dan mereka hanya menatap Jaejoong. Dengan hal itu sudah mengindikasikan bahwa mereka bukanlah yang menantangnya untuk ke sini.

Bibirnya berdecak pelan, kemudian ia menyibak rambut panjangnya yang berwarna almond ke belakang. Ia melirik kembali jam tangannya, tinggal 1 menit lagi jam 12 siang. Dan pria itu tidak muncul. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Jaejoong, sebuah ide terpikir dalam otaknya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak berani muncul. _Well_ , ini hanya lelucon? Akan kupastikan kau akan mendapat malu," gumamnya sedikit tersenyum kala membayangkan hal apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mempermalukan pria itu.

Namun belum setengah menit ia berucap demikian, sapaan seseorang dari balik badannya cukup mengagetkan Jaejoong.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan berani menerima tantangan ini, _Miss Kim_."

Suara berat itu membuat mata besar Jaejoong membelalak. Dengan cekatan ia langsung memutar badannya, dan betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong ketika melihat seorang pria berdiri dengan jarak 10 langkah dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan Typo dimana" -bow-.

Well, Misscel bukan balik dari hiatus, Misscel hanya sedang bergaje dengan membuat fic gaje ini. Semoga bisa mengobati rasa rindu (?) kalian dengan Misscel -Miscel kepedean- XD . Ini bener" gaje fic nya loh ~.~ .

Okey ~ Ini cerita singkat ya, karena Misscel pernah menjadi seorang Roleplayer dari Kim Jaejoong, jadi di dunia RP ada pic yang tulisan tantangan gitu yang secara inti Misscel tulis di sini lah. Jadi Misscel iseng" berhadiah nulis ini di sela" Misscel yang sibuk nulis Novel Misscel buat nyumpel mulut dedemit (?) wkwkwkwkwk :v .

Okey baiklah ~ mind to reviews ? Misscel selalu berterima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca tulisan acak adul Misscel. Misscel mah apa atuh kalau tanpa kalian semua :* :* :* :* :* .

 _Ohh iya Misscel sekalian mau promosiin buku para author kece yang sedang menggarap buku di D'YJ Online Shop ya ~ ._

 **\- NaraYuuki ~ Love Stone. Net 70.000, free notes book, 161 Hal.**

 **\- JaeHo Love ~ A Thousand Vows For You. Net 80.000, free Ganci replika Eifel. 260 hal.**

 **\- Misscel ~ Wedding Proposal, Net 80.000. 223 hal, Hard Cover Version.**

 **\- T-shirt V-Neck warna merah yang bertuliskan "Sorry girls Y** **우** **N only dates** **ㅈ** **AE." Harga 90.000.**

 **\- T-shirt hitam? "Sorry Boys, I only date Changmin." Harga 85.000.**

 _Yang berminat silahkan hubungi Costumer service D'YJ Online Shop._

 **FB : Yoori Michiyo / Gendis Aprilia.**

 **Wa : Misscel - 085753432626**

 **BBm : Misscel - 7630E51D**

Harap hubungi salah satu saja ya untuk yang berminat supaya ga double pesanan :) .

 **Thank For Reading ~ .**

 **With Love.**

 **Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Let's Not Fall'in Love, Each Other!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK Member and Other.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Gaje, ETC.

Pair : YJ. Always. YJ.

Lenght : Chapter 2.

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Gender Bender. DLDR, No Bash, No Wars. I'm Warning you!**

 **©Misscel**

 _Check it..._

Selama beberapa detik mata Jaejoong mencoba mengerjap-ngerjap. Jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali melihat pria yang barusan menyapanya. Ya Tuhan, apa ia tidak salah lihat sekarang? Ingin Jaejoong mencubit tangan atau pipinya sekedar untuk meyakinkan ini adalah nyata. Tentu saja, hal itu tidak akan ia lakukan. Ini nyata, dan bertingkah seperti ia tidak percaya adalah sebuah kekonyolan besar dalam kamus seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho, kau Jung Yunho, benarkan?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung ketika ia berhasil menguasai keterkejutan yang sesaat tadi cukup nampak terlihat di wajahnya.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk mantap dan menjawab pertanyaannya yang terdengar cukup tidak sabar di telinga sang pria. "Benar, aku Jung Yunho, atau yang berinisial JYH ketika memberi tantangan padamu di papan pengumuman."

Astaga, kaki Jaejoong serasa melinu mendengar kenyataan bak mimpi yang ia hadapi. _Siapa yang tidak kenal Jung Yunho?_ Gila! Ini benar-benar gila menurut Jaejoong. Yunho adalah incaran setiap gadis di kampus. Bahkan dirinya juga sempat ingin mendekati pria itu sekitar sebulanan yang lalu. Tapi, nyalinya menciut karena Yunho bukanlah seperti pria pada umumnya.

Benar, Yunho berbeda. Dan hal itu bagaikan mendaki gunung es untuk para gadis yang mendekatinya. Yunho terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya dan tidak peduli pria itu pada makhluk yang bernama perempuan. Ya, setiap gadis yang mendekatinya berakhir kesal. Alasan kenapa Jaejoong tidak berani untuk mendekati Yunho, ia takut reputasinya tercoreng jika pria itu menolak.

Tapi sekarang, entah apa yang harus Jaejoong katakan atas ketidak percayaannya. Jung Yunho berada di depannya. Pria yang menantangnya. JYH! Oh sungguh, ia tidak pernah terpikir sejauh itu bahwa inisial JYH adalah Jung Yunho. Ia ingin melompat-lompat karena girang, jika Yunho tidak ada di sini.

Sudut bibir Jaejoong melengkungkan senyuman yang mampu memikat pria manapun, ia berjalan beberapa langkah dan berhenti dengan jarak sekitar 5 langkah dari Yunho. Dimainkannya rambut almondnya yang lurus, dengan bibir yang sengaja ia gigit sedikit agar menambah kesan seksi pada pembawaannya.

"Kenapa kau menantangku? Kau bisa datang langsung padaku, dan mengatakan untuk kita berkencan," ujar Jaejoong dengan penuh percaya diri yang tinggi.

Pikirannya menemukan kesimpulan dari tantangan Yunho, bahwa pria itu tertarik padanya dan semua ini hanya modus belaka agar mereka dekat. Ia bagaikan berada di atas awan sekarang. Bayangan ia akan menggandeng Yunho dan berjalan di sepanjang kampus dengan mata para perempuan yang pasti mendengki padanya tergambar dengan jelas di benaknya. Hanya membayangkan itu saja Jaejoong sangat tidak sabar.

Namun, kekehan dari bibir Yunho membuat keningnya tertaut sempurna. Kemudian pria itu juga berucap yang sedikit menyentak Jaejoong jatuh ke bumi.

"Jadi apa kah kau sudah kalah hanya dalam beberapa menit pertemuan kita _Miss Kim_?"

Bibir Yunho sedikit tersenyum, kaki panjangnya melangkah menyisih jarak yang tersisa dan berhenti tepat di depan Jaejoong. Diperhatikannya wajah gadis itu dengan seksama. Jaejoong terlihat kesal karena ucapannya. Tapi memang itu yang harus Yunho katakan untuk menyadarkan Jaejoong bahwa mereka hanya memainkan sebuah _games_.

Jika gadis itu berucap seolah-olah mengundangnya untuk datang dan mengajak berkencan, bukankah Jaejoong terlihat seperti gadis yang menyukainya. Tentu Jaejoong sudah kalah telak hanya dalam hitungan menit. Yunho menghela napasnya, cukup tahu bagaimana sikap Jaejoong si cantik yang populer ini. Yunho menunggu gadis itu untuk berucap menyanggah kalimatnya.

Pernyataan Yunho barusan sangat tidak ia terima. Sial, Yunho memang pria es kutub yang ingin mempermalukannya. Ia tidak boleh jatuh hati pada pria itu, walau sejatinya Jaejoong sendiri sudah merasa sangat girang karena Yunho lah pria yang menantang. Namun demi reputasinya sebagai gadis terpopuler dan cantik, Jaejoong tidak akan menyebarkan perasaan pada pria itu. Ia tidak akan jatuh cinta dan kalah, sebaliknya ia lah yang akan membuat Yunho jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau pikir aku semudah itu jatuh hati untukmu? Jangan mimpi, Jung," sahut Jaejoong dengan lantang dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Bagus, itu akan menarik," ucap Yunho, senyuman lebar merekah di bibir hatinya.

Ya Tuhan, hanya dengan melihat bibir Yunho yang seksi saja sudah membuat Jaejoong serasa meleleh. Ia menepis perasaan yang menggelitik hatinya. Tidak ada kata kalah dalam kamus Jaejoong. Ia bertekad akan membuat Jung Yunho bertekuk lutut sebelum 7 hari.

"Ya, ya, dan pastikan saja jika kau tidak jatuh cinta denganku. Jika kau yang kalah aku akan meminta apa saja darimu," Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho dengan telunjuknya. Ingin meninggalkan kesan seksi dan menggoda saat ia melakukan itu.

Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan berucap, "Ikut aku _Miss Kim_ , kita perlu bicara sebelum permainan di mulai, besok!"

Langkah kaki Jaejoong hanya menurut kemana Yunho membawanya. Ia bahkan terlihat pasrah begitu saja saat Yunho menariknya, dalam benaknya Jaejoong tengah membayangkan sesuatu. Pipinya bersemu merah, dengan pikiran yang terus mengembang menjadi-jadi di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

Yunho membawanya ke _caffe_ yang tidak jauh dari kampus. Jaejoong melihat ada beberapa gadis dan pria yang tercatat sebagi pelajar di kampusnya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Yunho. Dan menyelipkan tangannya di lengan kokoh pria itu. Dagunya diangkat yang menunjukkan keangkuhan nyata. _Well_ , tiap orang tahu dengan sikap Jaejoong yang begitu, hanya saja mereka yang melihat Jaejoong bersama Yunho, cukup kaget.

Tentu saja kaget. Bagaimana bisa si _cool_ Yunho bersama dengan Jaejoong. Ya, mungkin mereka sangat cocok jika dinilai dengan wajah, akan tetapi sulit untuk dipercaya Yunho yang terlihat anti dengan gadis seperti Jaejong kini datang ke sini bersama gadis itu dan terlihat intim. Itu yang membuat mereka keheranan dan terdiam dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Jaejoong menyadari hal itu, seulas senyum samar terlukis di bibirnya. Ia terus mengikuti langkah kaki Yunho yang membawanya ke pojok ruangan. Pilihan tempat yang bagus untuk pasangan, pikir Jaejoong. Yunho melepaskan pegangan tangan Jaejoong, pria itu menarikkan kursi untuknya. _Like a gentleman_. Dan tentu saja disambut dengan hangat oleh Jaejoong. Tiap pria selalu memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Setelah itu Yunho duduk di kursi seberang Jaejoong dan mengangkat tangannya memanggil waiter. Langsung saja Yunho mengatakan pesanannya pada sang waiter, "1 cappucino dan milkshake vanila."

Mata Jaejoong kembali mengerjap-ngerjap, ia ingin mengorek kupingnya mendengar apa yang Yunho pesan. Astaga, pria itu memilih menu yang tepat untuknya. Ia suka sekali dengan yang berbau vanila. Senyum manis diukir bibirnya. Pikirannya sangat yakin bahwa Yunho menyukainya. Cukup jelas dari pengetahuan pria itu tentang kesukaannya. _Well_ , sepertinya permainan ini benar-benar hanya modus seorang Jung Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar tahu apa yang aku suka, Yun," ucap Jaejoong semanis mungkin.

Yunho menatap gadis yang ada di depannya. Tidak ingin membohongi dirinya dan Jaejoong, Yunho mengangguk. "Ya, cukup tahu bahwa kau suka dengan milkshake vanila," sahut Yunho datar.

Nah kan apa yang diduga Jaejoong benar, Yunho pasti suka memperhatikannya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa Yunho hanya gengsi untuk mengajaknya berkencannya.

"Cukup mengejutkan, tapi aku tersanjung kau memperhatikanku."

"Tanpa sengaja, _Miss_ ," ralat Yunho, cukup bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam benak Jaejoong.

"Apa pun itu," sahut Jaejoong dengan nada malas yang terdengar kesal.

Yunho ingin tergelak dengan sikap gadis yang ada di depannya. Selain sombong, Jaejoong juga sangat manja, sepertinya. Yunho tersenyum tipis, ini akan menarik menurutnya. Sedikit bermain-main dengan gadis terpopuler dan cantik memacu adrenalinnya. Jujur saja, Yunho memiliki satu tujuan dengan menantang Jaejoong.

"Kita bicarakan aturan main kita, _Miss Kim_ ," ucap Yunho, tidak ingin terlalu lama berbasa-basi.

Kening Jaejoong setengah terangkat. Apa yang Yunho maksud dengan aturan main? Bukankah di papan pengumuman sudah jelas peraturan yang dimaksud pria super duper keren, _cool_ , dan _hot_ ini? Tidak ingin mengambil pusing, Jaejoong mengangguk. Toh mungkin saja Yunho ingin menambah peraturan mereka.

"Katakan lah, Yun," Jaejoong menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi wajah. Matanya menatap lekat Yunho, memperhatikan sekaligus mengagumi pria itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Astaga, jantungnya mulai memacu cepat, Yunho benar-benar sangat tampang dibadingkan dengan pria manapun yang pernah ia kencani.

"Selain yang aku tuliskan di sana, aku ingin memperjelas semuanya. Kau paham kan peraturan yang paling mendasar?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud peraturan mendasar yang dibicarakan Yunho.

Helaan singkat dilakukan Yunho, kemudian menjelaskan kembali pada Jaejoong apa yang dimaksudnya. "Kita akan bersikap seperti pasangan. _**Pasangan**_. Kau mengerti dengan itu, kan?"

"Umm, aku mengerti. Sekarangpun aku bersedia kita bersikap seperti itu, Yunho!" Sambar Jaejoong, matanya berbinar mendengar kata pasangan yang diucapkan Yunho. Tentu saja, itu maksudnya mereka akan berpacaran! Meski dalam konteks kepura-puraan, tetap saja itu serasa mimpi untuk Jaejoong berkencan dengan pria setampan Yunho yang sulit ditaklukan.

Mendengar sahutan antusias Jaejoong, Yunho menyeringai. Tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan pernyataan gadis itu Yunho menyambung penjelasannya. " Selama 1 minggu, kita akan seperti orang berpacaran. Aku akan menjemput dan mengantarmu setiap hari, kau boleh bertingkah layaknya aku kekasihmu. Lakukan itu semaumu," ucap Yunho sembari memutar bola matanya karena cukup tahu bagaimana tingkah gadis ini.

Jaejoong mengulum senyum, ia mengangguk antusias. Tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas yang ada di depan mata. Ia akan memanfaatkan itu sebaik-baiknya dan membuat Yunho jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak ada yang menolak pesona Kim Jaejoong jika sudah berdekatan dengannya. Dan Jaejoong pun yakin, pria ini tidak akan bisa lolos dari jerat pesonanya.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kita akan menjadi kekasih selama 1 minggu ke depan dan melihat hasilnya siapa yang akan jatuh untuk siapa?"

Anggukan singkat diberikan Yunho. Memang itu adalah tujuannya. Dan melihat bagaimana gadis ini jatuh untuknya. Berbagai hal sudah tersusun dengan rapi di dalam benak Yunho.

"Ya, benar. Dan bersiaplah menjadi kekasihku, _Kitten_ ," sahut Yunho, ekor matanya melirik pada waiter yang membawakan pesanan mereka.

Mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap mendengar nama panggilan Yunho. Pipinya merona, astaga apa secepat ini Yunho memberi nama panggilan sayang padanya. _Kitten_ , ia tidak menyukai nama itu sejujurnya. Tapi ia ingin mengetahui kenapa Yunho memanggilnya begitu.

" _Kitten_?" Ulang Jaejoong, dengan wajah yang pura-pura bingung dan kening mengkerut. "Kenapa kau memanggilku, _Kitten_? Panggilan sayang? Atau..."

Sengaja Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya yang merasa keheranan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata besarnya melirik Yunho yang menyesap cappucino.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan anak Kucing. Manja dan sangat manis," ujar Yunho, tidak ada sedikitpun Yunho bohong mengatakan itu. Jaejoong memang terlihat manis di beberapa waktu menurutnya.

Pipi Jaejoong lebih merona dipuji oleh Yunho. Tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang pernah ia dengar dipuji oleh pria ini. Ia begitu beruntung, mendapat tantangan yang hanya sekedar modus belaka menurutnya untuk ke jenjang serius berpacaran dengan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus memberikan nama panggilan sayangku padamu, iyakan?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit malu-malu. Ia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan panggilan khusus. Dan ini kali pertamanya dengan orang yang paling ingin ia pacari.

"Silahkan saja," jawab Yunho singkat, sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan kembali berucap, "Nomor ponselmu?"

Yunho meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, mendorong benda persegi itu ke hadapan Jaejoong. Mulut Jaejoong sedikit membuka, tidak berapa lama ia segera mengambil ponsel Yunho dan mengetikkan sederetan nomor ponselnya.

"Aku menghubungi nomorku," ujar Jaejoong ketika ponselnya berdering di dalam tas brandednya yang bermerk LV. Ia menyerahkan ponsel Yunho dan disambut langsung oleh pria itu.

Tangan Yunho dengan cekatan mengotak-atik ponselnya sebelum menyimpannya ke dalam kantong celana jeansnya dan kembali menyesap cappucinonya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, seperti yang kau minta kita akan melakukannya sejak hari ini. Jadi waktunya bertambah menjadi 8 hari. _Deal_?" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya ke atas meja. Jaejoong yang baru saja menyeruput milkshakenya nyaris tersedak. Ia meneguk sisa cairan susu bercampur ice cream itu.

Mata Jaejoong membulat dan menatap tangan Yunho. Ah tangan itu yang sebentar lagi akan selalu ia genggam kemana-mana. Pikirannya mulai lagi berulah. Jaejoong menepis semuanya, segera ia menjabat tangan Yunho sebagai tanda ia bersedia menerima tantangan pria itu secara resmi.

Seringain tipis tercetak di bibir Yunho, pria itu menarik tangannya dari jabatan Jaejoong. Kemudian melirik ke sekitar mereka yang dirasakannya sudah banyak yang mengintip dan mulai penasaran tentang perbincangan mereka. Salahnya sendiri kenapa membawa Jaejoong ke tempat yang biasa jadi tempat tongkrongan anak kampus.

Sedikit mendesah Yunho mengambil gelas cappucinonya. diteguknya langsung habis cairan berwarna coklat muda itu kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum di sela-sela sedotan milkshakenya.

" _Kitten_ , aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah dan akan ku jemput jam 5 sore nanti untuk kencan pertama kita, ku harap kau tidak keberatan?"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana".

Ada yang tertarik ga sih ? Hehehe ~ .

Ooh makasih ya buat koreksinya yang M-Not always mature itu hehehe ~ iya maksud aku emang M-Not always Sex Content gitu ~ :3 .

Yang bilang peraturannya rada mirip sama kyumin di aff, aku ga baca ff kyumin dan aff ._. . Ini emang ada semacam pic gitu yang tantangan gitu lah ~ waktu aku di rp sering seliweran sama anak" rp yang ngemodus dan nyari couple xD . -Ceileh keinget si Baby Bear :v -

 **Thank For Reading and Reviews ~ .**

 **With Love.**

 **Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Let's Not Fall'in Love, Each Other!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK Member and Other.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Gaje, ETC.

Pair : YJ. Always. YJ.

Lenght : Chapter 3.

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Gender Bender. DLDR, No Bash, No Wars. I'm Warning you!**

 **©Misscel**

 _Check it..._

Sejak diantarkan Yunho pulang ke rumah, Jaejoong langsung membongkar habis isi lemarinya. Pakaian terbaiknya sudah ia keluarkan dan cocokkan dengan tas dan _heels_ yang akan ia kenakan nanti. Selama beberapa jam bertempur dengan barang branded koleksinya, Jaejoong akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan pada sebuah dress selutut berwarna pastel tanpa lengan, dan tas dengan merk Hermes berwarna putih, _heels_ yang warna senada dressnya juga beberapa aksesoris yang dari emas putih melingkari leher dan pergelangan tangannya.

Ia mengoleskan lipstik warna _peach_ ke bibirnya sebagai sentuhan terakhir dari dandanannya. Jam sudah nyaris pukul 5 sore. Ya Tuhan, ia berdebar-debar menanti kehadiran Yunho yang sekarang boleh ia sebut sebagai kekasihnya. Ya, kekasih, tidak peduli jika ini kepura-puraan semata atau yang lainnya. Ia yakin sekali semua hanya modus Jung Yunho untuk mengajaknya berkencan.

Jaejoong berputar selama beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum ke cermin besar dengan bingkai Hello Kitty. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan bergumam dengan perecaya diri, "Kau sangat cantik Jaejoongie, pasti Yunho akan klepek-klepek melihat penampilanmu."

Baru saja kata penuh pemujaan pada diri sendiri itu digumamkan, ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan teks dari Yunho yang memberitahukan bahwa pria itu sudah berada di depan pagar rumahnya yang besar. Segera Jaejoong memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan berlarian kecil keluar kamar.

Sesampainya di depan pintu utama rumah mewahnya, Jaejoong menghentikan larinya, ia mengatur napasnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai. Tidak ingin jika kesan tidak rapi dan juga tergesa-gesa diketahui oleh Yunho. Ia harus terlihat anggun dan mempesona. Jadi setelah ia bisa menguasai diri, Jaejoong baru membuka pintu utama.

Berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke pintu pagar yang dijaga oleh keamanan rumah. Sang penjaga membukakan pintu pagar untuknya, mata Jaejoong langsung mencari keberadaan mobil Yunho yang siang tadi mengantarkannya. Ia tersenyum melihat mobil Audy milik pria itu yang berada nyaris 10 meter dari depan rumah.

Jaejoong melangkah ke tempat mobil Yunho. Jantungnya deg-degan sekali. Ia bahkan ingin menghela napas karena merasa begitu sangat berdebar. Ini kencan pertamanya dengan Yunho, di hari pertama mereka sepakat untuk berkencan. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Sebuah ide dan rencana sudah terbesit di dalam benaknya.

Jari lentik Jaejoong yang dipoles _nail art_ mengetuk kaca jendela Yunho, segera pria itu membuka kaca jendelanya dan tersenyum padanya. Astaga, Yunho tampan sekali dengan stelan kemeja berwarna hitam. Ia nyaris menjerit saat melihat senyuman pria itu. Namun tentu saja tidak ia lakukan. Akan merusak _image_ nya jika seorang Kim Jaejoong menjerit. Harusnya tiap pria lah yang menjerit ketika melihatnya.

"Maaf membuat lama menunggu," ujar Jaejoong setelah membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di ssamping kemudi. Ia memasang _seatbelt_ , kemudian menatap Yunho yang hanya memperhatikannya.

"Jadi kemana kita, uumm Yunnie _Bear_?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada malu-malu dan polos.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong dan sebutan gadis itu untuknya, Yunho terkekeh pelan. Ia menginjak pedal gas dan mulai memokuskan diri ke depan. "Jadi kau sudah memiliki nama panggilan untukku, hmm?" Yunho sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong tadi. Berharap gadis yang ditantangnya akan penasaran.

"Uumm, aku sudah memikirkannya, dan nama itu cocok untukmu," ujar Jaejoong, rona merah di pipinya menambah kadar _blush on_ yang ia poleskan. Memang benar, Jaejoong sudah memikirkan nama panggilan sayang untuk Yunho, dan menurutnya badan Yunho yang memukau itu pasti sangat kekar. Ia memberi perumpamaan _Bear_ dengan maksud tujuan Yunho menggantikan boneka _Teddy Bear_ nya yang besar dan hangat.

"Manis sekali, _Kitten_ ," sahut Yunho sembari melirik gadis yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Untukmu selalu akan menjadi manis, Yunnie," Jaejoong mencoba menggombal, ia sangat tidak terbiasa dengan itu, biasanya ia lah yang akan digombali tapi entah kata-kata itu reflek keluar dari bibirnya dan Jaejoong tidak sedikitpun menyesal.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat keagresifan Jaejoong yang lewat kata-kata. Dalam hati Yunho cukup tahu bahwa Jaejoong merasa di atas awan karena berkencan dengannya. Selama beberapa hari Yunho akan memanjakan Jaejoong seutuhnya. Tapi rencananya harus berjalan sesuai ketetapannya.

"Kau jauh lebih manis, Sayang," Yunho membalas gombalan Jaejoong tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Lagi pula gadis itu adalah kekasihnya sekarang meski konteks pura-pura, tetap saja Jaejoong adalah kekasihnya.

Telinga Jaejoong terjengit mendengar kalimat itu. Astaga, Yunho memanggilnya sayang, ia senang sakali. Dugaannya tidak mungkin salah. Yunho pasti sudah memendam perasaan padanya. Jadi, Jaejoong akan menikmati ini sambil menyeret Yunho untuk jatuh lebih dalam dan akan mengaku kalah.

"Benarkah? Aku tersanjung sekali, kalau begitu kau sangat beruntung karena memiliki pacar manis dan cantik seperti aku." Sikap percaya diri yang berlebih Jaejoong mulai mendominan lagi.

Yunho hanya tertawa, namun itu memang benar, setiap pria pasti akan sangat beruntung dan sombong jika berkencan dengan Jaejoong. Gadis itu memang cantik tapi menurut Yunho itu semua masih kurang. Dan dengan cueknya Yunho menyahut yang membuat pipi Jaejoong merona merah, "Tapi aku belum merasakan seberapa manis dirimu, Sayang. Mungkin aku akan mencobanya nanti."

Dalam pikiran Jaejoong, Yunho sangat bisa melelehkan dirinya. Hanya karena itu saja Jaejoong bagaikan cacing panas yang tidak sabaran. Kalimat Yunho tadi memang sangat ambigu tentang mencobanya. Tapi, jika Yunho mengartikan itu dalam konteks yang lebih dalam, Jaejoong tidak keberatan. Ia bahkan merasa sangat beruntung jika Yunho menyentuhnya, dan itu artinya ia sudah membuktikan bahwa Yunho kalah. Selain itu juga ia sudah mengikat Yunho, dan bisa menyeret pria itu untuk menikahinya.

"Mencobanya sekarangpun, aku tidak keberatan, Yun. Supaya kau tahu seberapa manisnya aku," Jaejoong mengucapkannya tanpa rasa malu yang berarti. Ia hanya merona, dan mengigit bibir bawahnya sebagai godaan nyata untuk Yunho yang meliriknya.

 _Well_ , Yunho cukup geli. Jaejoong benar-benar sangat agresif. Gadis itu tidak tanggung-tanggung menyerahkan diri padanya. Entah, apa pikirannya dan Jaejoong sejalan. Yang pasti Yunho sudah menilai Jaejoong cukup _murahan_ di depannya. Hal itu memacu Yunho untuk mengetahui apa Jaejoong terbiasa bersikap demikian pada setiap pria yang dikecaninya.

"Jadi aku orang keberapa yang kau undang untuk merasakan dirimu, _Baby_?"

Jaejoong terkejut mendapat pertanyaan yang melecehkan dan menghinanya. Keningnya tertaut sempurna dengan mata besar yang menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Namun, semua itu baru ia sadari, Yunho tidak akan pernah lancang bertanya jika ia sendiri tidak bertingkah bagaikan wanita murahan. Astaga, sikap agresif dan tidak sabarannya mulai mendominasi dan membuatnya salah langkah.

Reputasinya bisa hancur jika Yunho berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia mulai panik untuk memberi jawaban untuk mengklarifikasi sikapnya yang tadi. Sedikit mendesah dan menatap penuh luka pada Yunho, ia berucap, "Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan itu pada pria manapun yang aku kencani. Karena kita hanya bermain, aku pun bersikap main-main saja padamu!"

Beruntung jawaban bagus itu segera terpikir oleh otaknya. Ia bisa membuat tameng dengan alasan awal mereka berkencan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, tatapan kesal masih ia lemparkan pada Yunho yang fokus mengemudi. Tidak ada jawaban dari pria itu atas peryataannya. Ia semakin kesal dengan pria itu, dan memilih menolehkan kepalanya keluar kaca jendela mobil.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara lagi setelah itu. Jaejoong benar-benar jengkel. Mobil Yunho terhenti di salah satu taman bermain yang banyak dikunjungi anak kecil dan para orang tua, Jaejoong langsung keluar dari mobil. Ia tidak ingin berbicara lebih dahulu pada Yunho, walau sejatinya ia bingung sekali, untuk apa Yunho mengajaknya ke taman bermain yang cukup ramai ini.

Yunho sadar sekali bahwa gadis itu marah padanya. Tapi sedikitpun Yunho tidak menyesal mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Sebaliknya Yunho merasa lega sekaligus mendapat jawaban yang membuatnya cukup penasaran. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang menatap ke depan. Pandangan mata gadis itu kentara sekali tidak suka.

Dilangkahkan Yunho kakinya menuju Jaejoong. Kemudian memeluk gadis itu dari belakang tanpa canggung sedikitpun dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Jaejoong. "Kau marah, Sayang?"

Sikap Yunho yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, membekukan Jaejoong seketika. Apa lagi pria itu berbisik yang membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Astaga, ia tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa. Jujur saja, Jaejoong masih kesal. Kekesalan yang berlipat-lipat pada Yunho. Kesal karena pertanyaan pria itu, lalu didiamkan, dan dengan tanpa alasan apapun Yunho membawanya ke taman.

"Apa pedulimu jika aku marah? Kau pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Demi apapun Yun, kita hanya bermain _games_ kan, jadi aku yang sekarang bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku..."

 _Cup_.

Satu kecupan di bibir Jaejoong menghentikan sederetan kalimat panjang yang akan diluapkannya. Mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia menoleh ke arah Yunho, pria itu hanya tersenyum dan masih memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya? Mencium? Ia dicium Yunho? Ingin rasanya ia berjingkrak-jingkrak karena menyadari itu. Tapi jelas, itu akan merusak _image_ nya lebih dalam. Lagi pula tadi ia ingin membersihkan _image_ nya yang sedikit ternoda karena kecerobohan bicaranya. Jaejoong harus bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat murahan lagi di depan Yunho.

"Kau manis, Sayang. Lebih cantik juga saat sedang marah seperti ini. Tapi ini kencan pertama kita. Aku tidak ingin merusaknya, jadi maafkanlah aku atas pertanyaan konyol tadi, Cintaku."

Nah, Jaejoong sudah meleleh dengan sempurna karena kata-kata Yunho. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya, menunjukkan sisi merajuknya yang ingin lebih diperhatikan dan dimanja. "Yunnie menyebalkan sekali," ujar Jaejoong, merengek.

Yunho tersenyum dengan sikap dan pola manja Jaejoong. Sangat bisa dipahaminya bagaimana gadis yang menyandang gelar tercantik ini. Dan jujur saja, Jaejoong sedikit gregetan dengan bibir Jaejoong. Jika ini bukan taman mungkin saja Yunho bisa khilaf dan melumat habis bibir sang lawan.

 _Well_ , itu sudah masuk dalam peraturan permainan mereka. Jadi, Yunho tidak pernah mempermasalahkan jika Jaejoong ataupun seperti tadi, dirinya mencium gadis itu. Ciuman dalam aturan main mereka sah-sah saja. Toh, kelihatannya Jaejoong tidak protes ketika diciumnya, sebaliknya gadis itu meluluh.

"Maaf _Kitten_ ," bisik Yunho tulus. Kemudian Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam jemari Jaejoong. Mengajak gadisnya memasuki area taman bermain.

Senyuman lebar sangat nampak di wajah Yunho saat melihat beberapa anak-anak yang berlarian. Jaejoong memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Dari ekspresi wajah pria itu, Yunho seperti menyukai anak kecil. Jaejoong cukup menyukai anak kecil, tapi ia tidak suka dengan anak-anak yang mudah rewel.

"Kau suka anak kecil, Yun?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja lolos dari bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke kursi taman yang ada di pojokan. Cukup sepi dari anak-anak dan orang tua. Tapi pandangan pria itu masih terfokus pada anak-anak yang berlarian dan bermain ke sana kemari. Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia hanya berdiam diri sambil menunggu Yunho menjawab pertanyaannya yang terlontar tadi.

"Sangat suka anak kecil, Sayang. Sangat berharap jika kita menikah nanti akan memiliki banyak anak," sahut Yunho, senyuman terkembang di bibir Jaejoong. Dan kontan saja ucapan Yunho lagi-lagi mengejutkan Jaejoong.

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa diprediksi Jaejoong selain Yunho memang menaruh hati padanya. Ia mengulum senyum, dan dengan percaya diri menelusupkan tangannya diantara lengan Yunho. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu pria itu. "Memangnya berapa banyak anak yang ingin kau miliki?" Tanya Jaejoong, ia hanya mengikuti alur perbincangan Yunho. Lagi pula, ia sudah begitu yakin 2 kali lipat bahwa Yunho hanya modus dengan _games_ konyol dan tantangannya.

"Sebanyak mungkin, asal kau mampu mengandung dan melahirkan anakku," jawab Yunho dengan santai. Lalu pria itu tertawa pelan. Cukup sadar bahwa obrolannya sangat konyol sekali.

"Aku pernah berpikir ingin memiliki anak 2 saja, tapi jika kau menginginkan lebih, aku akan memikirkannya," Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Debaran jantungnya menjadi-jadi, ia juga menemukan sebuah kehangatan dalam diri Yunho yang terkenal seperti es kutub.

Tidak, pria itu tidak sedikitpun dingin. Malah Jaejoong mendapati kesan berbeda dengan Yunho yang beberapa waktu lalu dan Yunho yang sekarang berkencan dengannya. Yunho yang jadi kekasihnya ini begitu sangat hangat dan juga perhatian. Ia jadi tersanjung dengan sikap Yunho yang sekarang.

Lebih, pria itu membuka obrolan yang sangat tabu. Seumur-umur pria yang pernah berkencan dengannya tidak pernah berbicara soal bagaimana hubungan mereka ke depan, apa lagi seperti Yunho yang sudah membicarakan perihal anak. Ia bagaikan seorang kekasih lama pria itu dan mulai menyusun _planning_ kehidupan masa depan bersama-sama.

"Bagaimana jika 5 anak?" Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong yang langsung membelalak.

"5?" Ucap Jaejoong dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Yunho. Ia menggeleng mantap dan kembali menyambung, "3, _okay_?"

"4, bagaimana?"

"Tidak, mau. 3 saja. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, 3 anak sudah cukup."

Yunho tertawa dengan jawaban Jaejoong, pria itu mengacak rambut almond Jaejoong dengan gemas sebelum mengecup keningnya. "Baiklah, 3 anak," ujarnya setelah itu.

Lagi, mata Jaejoong membelalak dengan perlakuan Yunho. Ia serasa benar-benar bagaikan kekasih Yunho yang sudah lama berkencan dengan pria itu. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, itu sangat baik untuk perkembangan mereka. Toh, jika nanti mereka sudah selesai bermain, Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan permintaannya pada Yunho. Ia pasti menang.

.

.

.

Selama sekitar nyaris satu jam di taman bermain, akhirnya Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke sebuah restoran dimana Jaejoong ingin mereka _dinner_. Ia memilih restoran teromantis dan elite yang dari dulu ingin sekali ia datangi dengan calon kekasih terbaiknya kelak. Dan Jaejoong menjatuhkan pilihan bahwa Yunho lah kekasih terbaik yang pernah ia miliki sepanjang sejarah cintanya.

Ia bukannya tidak memiliki alasan karena itu. Karena Yunho berbeda dari pria lainnya yang ia kenal, itu sudah cukup sebagai alasan Jaejoong. Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu mudah menjatuhkan predikat terbaik pada Yunho, padahal ia dan Yunho belum 12 jam terlibat dalam hubungan asrama. Jaejoong tidak ingin mengingat-ngingat tentang _games_ konyol yang mereka mainkan. Toh, pikirannya sudah meyakinkan hatinya bahwa semua ini bukan sebuah _games_. Yunho serius untuk mengajaknya berkencan.

setelah waktu yang cukup lama berkencan dan sangat cepat menurut Jaejoong. Yunho mengantarkannya pulang. Ia mengajak Yunho untuk mampir, tapi pria itu menolaknya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong kecewa, tidak sembarang pria yang mendapat ajakannya untuk mampir ke rumah atau berkenalan dengan orang tuanya. Tapi, ia tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam. Mungkin saja Yunho cukup sangsi sedangkan mereka baru berada di awal-awal kencan.

Sekarang Jaejoong sudah memakai piyamanya untuk tidur. Ia memencet nomor Junsu, sejak di kampus siang tadi ia belum menghubungi sahabat dekatnya itu. Jaejoong ingin bercerita perihal tentang Yunho yang begitu _gently_ di matanya. Ia terbiasa berkeluh kesah dengan Junsu. Hanya Junsu yang bisa mengertinya dan memahaminya dari gadis manapun. Itu kenapa Jaejoong hanya memiliki Junsu sebagai teman dekat. Bukannya ia menutup kemungkinan untuk yang lain, akan tetapi ia sudah memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan gadis lainnya yang ia anggap teman.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar saat teleponnya diangkat Junsu, ia langsung mencerocos sebelum sahabatnya itu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, "Junsu, kau tahu aku tadi berkencan dengan Yunho. Dan kau tahu? Aku yakin sekali bahwa Yunho hanya gengsi untuk mengajakku berkencan. Astaga, hari ini begitu mengesankan dan banyak sekali kejutan yang menyenangkan untukku."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan. Typo dimana" -bow-.

Well, Jaejoongnya ga biasa dari chara yang biasa aku buat ? Hahaha ~ iya emang kok sengaja eeh xD -toel kak Baby (?) yang bilang gitu xD - .

Beb nara ~ enggak kek checkmate deh ini menurutku ~ xD tau deh ini lagi gaje aku loh xD .

 _Ohh iya Misscel sekalian mau promosiin buku para author kece yang sedang menggarap buku di D'YJ Online Shop ya ~ ._

 **\- NaraYuuki ~ Love Stone. Net 70.000, free notes book, 161 Hal.**

 **\- JaeHo Love ~ A Thousand Vows For You. Net 80.000, free Ganci replika Eifel. 260 hal.**

 **\- Misscel ~ Wedding Proposal, Net 80.000. 223 hal, Hard Cover Version.**

 **\- T-shirt V-Neck warna merah yang bertuliskan "Sorry girls Y** **우** **N only dates** **ㅈ** **AE." Harga 90.000.**

 **\- T-shirt hitam? "Sorry Boys, I only date Changmin." Harga 85.000.**

 **Ooh iya Misscel juga mau buka PO buat Novel Misscel yang judulnya I Order You, ceritanya bisa di baca di wattpad username : Misscelyunjae. Yang minat hub Misscel ya ~ :* .**

 _Yang berminat silahkan hubungi Costumer service D'YJ Online Shop._

 **FB : Yoori Michiyo / Gendis Aprilia.**

 **Wa : Misscel - 085753432626**

 **BBm : Misscel - 7630E51D**

Harap hubungi salah satu saja ya untuk yang berminat supaya ga double pesanan :) .

 **Thank For Reading ~ .**

 **With Love.**

 **Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Let's Not Fall'in Love, Each Other!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK Member and Other.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Gaje, ETC.

Pair : YJ. Always. YJ.

Lenght : Chapter 4.

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Gender Bender. DLDR, No Bash, No Wars. I'm Warning you!**

 **©Misscel**

 _Check it..._

Yunho tersenyum lebar saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Well, setelah mengantarkan Jaejoong, ia harus menghadapi teman kental sekaligus sepupunya yang sudah mulai berisik ketika mobilnya memasuki garasi mansion ini. Sewaktu ia di dalam kamar mandi pun, ocehan pria itu tidak berhenti. Ketidak percayaan dan umpatan sudah puluhan kali dikeluarkan oleh bibir sang sepupu.

"Kau benar-benar, Yun," lagi kalimat itu yang di dengar Yunho. Entah sudah berapa kali sepupunya mengucapkan kata itu.

Seringain lebar terukir di bibir Yunho sembari membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaian dari sana. Tidak ada sedikitpun niat Yunho menjawab apa yang tadi diucapkan oleh si pria. Dan jelas hal itu memacu sepupunya untuk mengumpat lagi.

"Sial, kau bahkan menyeringai bukannya menjawab perkataanku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu."

Yunho tergelak, ia langsung berbalik menatap Yoochun, sang sepupu setelah melempar handuk ke keranjang pakaian kotornya. Ya, Yunho terlalu malas kembali ke kamar mandi dan menyampirkannya dengan rapi. Kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang yang sudah di huni oleh sang sepupu yang menatapnya penuh kebingungan yang menjadi-jadi sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menontonnya saja dengan baik? Tidak ada untungnya kan kau marah-marah seperti ini?"

"Astaga, aku tidak marah Yun, aku hanya bingung apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu sehingga menantang Jaejoong dengan permainan konyol seorang playboy!" Yoochun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Menghadapi Yunho dengan ke sok polosannya membuatnya ingin mencakar-cakar wajah tampan pria itu.

"Jika tidak dicoba kita tidak akan tahu tentang gadis itu, kan?" Yunho hany tersenyum dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas meja nakasnya. Lalu, ia menaiki ranjang dan melirik Yoochun yang menghela napas dalam.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan sejauh itu, Yun! Itu benar-benar gila, aku tidak bisa membayangkan imagemu akan runtuh dalam seminggu!"

"Runtuh?" Kening Yunho terangkat mendengar itu, kali ini ia cukup tertarik.

Wajah Yoochun berekspresi seserius mungkin, pria itu mengangguk dan menjelaskan maksudnya, "Kau pasti akan selalu ditempel oleh Jaejoong. Orang-orang akan melihatmu calon korban Jaejoong lagi, dan.."

"Ya Tuhan, aku pikir tadi itu hal yang sangat serius, Chun. Santai saja, dan kau bisa menonton dengan manis," Yunho menyelanya dan tertawa pelan. Ucapan Yoochun sungguh tidak masuk akalnya.

Tentu saja Yunho sangat tahu sikap Jaejoong yang sedang ia tantang bermain games perasaan ini. Namun tadinya ia pikir Yoochun paham kenapa ia melakukan hal tersebut pada Jaejoong. Sayangnya, ternyata Yoochun tidak bisa menangkap apa maksudnya dengan baik. Well, Yunho sendiri malas untuk mengatakan apa.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu sepupu, kau tidak ingin menjadi korban selanjutnya gadis itu, kan?" Yoochun kembali bersuara dengan segala kekhawatirannya pada Yunho, bagaikan Yunho seorang remaja yang baru terjun untuk menikmati yang namanya cinta dan pacaran.

"Astaga, Chun. Kita bisa melihat hasil akhirnya sepekan nanti, kau lihat saja siapa yang akan kalah," Yunho menekan nomor telepon Jaejoong setelah mengucapkan itu. Mungkin kalimatnya sangat percaya diri sekali, tapi Yunho sudah tahu dengan jelas Jaejoong sudah merasa tertarik dengannya.

Bahkan, ketika ia mencium gadis itu di taman, Jaejoong hanya diam saja dan tidak melakukan penolakan. Apa lagi skinship yang tadi banyak mereka lakukan. Well, dari situ saja Yunho bisa menilai bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong padanya.

Sambungan telepon yang juga disertai video call tersambung. Ia langsung tersenyum karena melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang cukup mengantuk. Tapi entahlah ia hanya ingin menghubungi gadis itu untuk membuatnya semakin jatuh karena segala yang ia berikan.

"Apa kau sudah ingin tidur, Kitten?" Yunho bertanya sebelum Jaejoong membuka suaranya. Ia juga melirik pada Yoochun yang ada di sampingnya saat pria itu mendengus.

"Uumm, tapi aku juga merindukanmu, Yunnie," sahut Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah dan menggemaskan sekali dengan paduan piyama yang lucu.

"Secepat itu, hmm?" Yunho terkekeh, hanya ingin menggoda Jaejoong dan nampaknya gadis itu terlalu naif untuk menyadari godaannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap dengan kesan manja yang apik terlihat dari pembawaannya. "Aku ingin dipeluk olehmu saat tidur, Yunnie," ujar Jaejoong dan memeluk gulingnya sambil membayangkan itu adalah Yunho, mungkin.

"Kau manis sekali Sayang, andai saja aku bisa menculikmu malam ini, tentu saja aku akan membawamu ke ranjangku dan akan aku peluk sepanjang malam. Lebih baik tidur bersamamu dari pada harus tidur bersama pria aneh yang ada di sampingku."

Sengaja Yunho mengatai Yoochun, dengan jelas ia bisa menangkap pergerakan pria itu yang mulai berbaring namun juga mengolok-oloknya yang sedang menelpon.

Kening Jaejoong terangkat sebelah, wajah bingung dan penasaran langsung dipasang gadis itu. "Tidur dengan pria aneh? Siapa, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan menyelidik, dari suaranya ada getar-getar kecemburuan yang cukup terasa.

"Sepupuku, Sayang. Dia terbiasa menginap di sini, mungkin kau mengenalnya." Yunho mengarahkan ponselnya ke wajah Yoochun yang seketika menghoror.

"Yaaa Jung Yunho, tidak usah menyorotku dan menunjukkan keberadaanku pada kekasihmu!" Teriak Yoochun kemudian berdecak kesal sambil menarik selimut.

Mulut Jaejoong sedikit membuka, tidak percaya akan ada Yoochun di atas ranjang Yunho. Dan Jaejoong lebih tidak percaya lagi karena pria itu adalah sepupu Yunho. Siapa yang tidak kenal Yoochun? Bahkan pria itu pernah ingin mendekatinya, hanya saja Jaejoong tidak ingin memikat Yoochun karena Junsu mengagumi pria itu.

"Kau dan Yoochun adalah sepupu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah konyolnya yang ingin membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Ya, Kitten. Kau terkejut?" Yunho melirik jam yang ada di layar ponsel bagian atasnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menggoda Jaejoong lebih lama namun, ini sudah cukup larut untuk gadis beranjak tidur. Meskipun ini masih jam 10 malam.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Yunnie. Aku iri sekali dengannya karena tidur bersamamu," bibir Jaejoong mempout, menunjukkan bagaimana wajah kesalnya yang begitu menggoda.

"Ya Tuhan, Kitten. Kau begitu seksi Sayang, aku tidak ingin kau memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu pada pria manapun lagi!" Ketidak relaan berbagi begitu saja muncul dalam hati Yunho. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Jaejoong berekspresi seperti itu di depan pria lain.

Jaejoong terkikik geli, namun tak elak gadis itu mengangguk dengan patuh, "Uumm baiklah, Yunnie. Aku tidak akan bertingkah seperti tadi pada pria manapu."

"Good Wifey! Sekarang tidurlah, Manis. Selamat malam dan semoga mimpi indah, aku mencintaimu," ujar Yunho dan mengedipkan matanya pada Jaejoong yang tersenyum malu-malu. Kemudian mematikan panggilannya sebelum Jaejoong membalas perkataannya.

Well, kelihatannya gadis itu terlalu malu untuk membalas apa yang ia katakan tadi. Dan Yunho begitu sangat mengerti, namun Yunho sendiri tahu meski tanpa terucap Jaejoong sudah memiliki makna kata itu dengan hatinya. Bukan sepertinya yang masih dalam tahap main-main.

"Kau benar-benar berbakat menjadi playboy," komentar Yoochun, kala Yunho merebahkan dirinya dan membuka applikasi games pada ponsel kesayangannya.

Yunho hanya tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan yang ia anggap sebagai pujian dari Yoochun. Toh, ia baru kali ini bersikap seperti playboy pada gadis. Yunho rasa ia harus menerapkn itu dengan baik agar Jaejoong luluh lantak pada pesonanya yang tidak bisa ditepis.

"Otakmu sudah konslet, Jung. Kita akan lihat bagaimna reaksi Paman jika mengetahui perbuatanmu," Yoochun kembali berkomentar dan mengambil ponselnya. Pria itu tergoda memainkan games yang sama dengan Yunho sebelum tidur.

.

.

.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Jaejoong dan juga Yunho. Pasalnya sejak turun dari mobil Yunho, Jaejoong melekatkan diri pada pria itu. Ia mengamit lengan Yunho seolah-olah tidak rela jika melepaskannya. Wajahnya juga begitu terlihat angkuh sekali karena menggandeng pria yang paling diminati nyaris seluruh mahasiswi.

Bisik-bisik tetangga pun tidak bisa dihindarkan. Kemana langkah kaki Jaejoong dan Yunho, di situ juga terdengar dan terlihat sekumpulan orang untuk bergosip. Jaejoong begitu sangat bangga karena menggaet Yunho, ia tidak ingin mengingat-ngingat bahwa ini adalah sebuah games. Menikmati segalanya akan lebih baik dari pada terus berpikir was-was.

"Aku akan menjemputmu setelah kelasku berakhir jam 1 siang nanti," Yunho berhenti melangkahkan kaki, aura dan sikap dinginnya mulai ditunjukkan lagi. Tapi Jaejoong tahu itu hanya pembawaan Yunho di luar, sebenarnya pria itu amat hangat.

"Uumm, aku akan menunggu di parkiran," ujar Jaejoong, ia tidak berniat untuk mampir ke cafetaria atau kantin di kampus.

Sudah jelas gosip tentang ia dan Yunho sedang hangat-hangatnya diperbincangan. Dan jujur saja Jaejoong malas menanggapi hal itu yang bak artis sedang diburu para wartawan untuk mencari berita tekini. Well, maklum saja ia adalah gadis tercantik, segala hal tentangnya mungkin akan selalu jadi buah bibir, baik untuk para orang yang suka dengannya dan haters.

"Kau selesai jam berapa, Kitten?" Yunho melepaskan gandengan tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggam jemari gadis itu. Sangat kentara sekali jika Yunho terlhat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ya begitu lah sikap Yunho yang sangat diketahui setiap orang yang mengenalnya.

"Mungkin sekitar jam 12, aku akan minta temani Junsu sambil menunggu jam 1 nanti dan ke parkiran, Yunnie Sayang," Dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat sedemikian imut Jaejoong mengucapkannya.

"Hmm, baiklah," sahut Yunho sembari mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari balik celana jeans, dan menyambung dengan suara rendah, "Masuklah duluan ke mobil, aku tidak ingin ada pria lain yang menggoda gadisku."

Jaejoong tersipu malu, ia mengambil kunci mobil Yunho dengan segera dan mengulum senyum, "Aku tidak akan nakal, uumm aku akan menunggumu di mobil."

"Good wifey!" Yunho mengacak lembut rambut Jaejoong yang rapi dan terkekeh pelan karena godaannya yang sudah 2 x ia ucapkan.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, tentu saja rona merah muda di pipinya lebih bersemu. Ia sangat senang mendengar kalimat itu, tadi malam sebelum tidur Yunho juga mengucapkannya. Membuatnya membayangkan ketika ia dan Yunho menikah nanti. Aaww, hanya dengan bayangan itu saja Jaejoong ingin berteriak senang.

"Jangan lupa kirimi aku pesan teks," Jaejoong masih menggenggam erat tangan Yunho, seolah enggan ditinggalkan pria itu.

"As you wish, Baby," Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong sekilas, sebelum melepaskan pegangan tangan gadis itu dan melangkah menjauh dari depan kelas yang akan di masuki Jaejoong.

Well, Jaejoong dan Yunho beda jurusan. Jaejoong mengambil Fashion Design sedangkan Yunho dengan Manajemen Bisnisnya. Namun gedung fakultas mereka yang berdekatan dan satu parkiran adalah keuntungan nyata yang lebih baik untuk Jaejoong.

Perasaannya berbunga-bunga ketika memasuki area kelas. Seketika ruang kelas yang ricuh terdiam karenanya, tidak sampai keheningan itu satu menit, keributan dan bisik-bisik kembali terjadi. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Mungkin saja ia sedang sibuk digosipkan dengan Yunho. Who's care! Itu adalah slogan Jaejoong untuk orang-orang yang suka membicarakan dan menghujatnya.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih 5 menit dari jam 1, Yunho belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia sudah berada di dalam mobil pria itu sejak 30 menit lagi. Jaejoong juga sempat membenarkan make up dan penampilannya. Parfurm yang selalu ia bawa dalam tas branded yang selalu berganti merk setiap harinya itu, sudah ia tebarkan ke tubuhnya.

Jelas, Jaejoong tidak ingin ia terlihat jelek dan tidak menawan di hadapan Yunho. Sejujurnya hal seperti ini baru pertama Jaejoong lakukan. Biasanya Jaejoong cukup cuek dengan dandanannya jika bertemu dengan kekasihnya terdahulu. Ia hanya mengecek sekali untuk memastikan make up yang sedari pagi tidak luntur. Namun, dengan Yunho semua terasa berbeda. Sebisanya Jaejoong ingin tampil cantik selalu di depan pria tampan itu.

Sebut saja the power of love yang membuatnya menjadi sedikit berlebihan. Toh, awal-awal ia berkencan sewaktu SMA, ia juga kerap bersikap berlebihan. Tapi jelas saja itu tidak bisa dibedakan dengan dirinya yang sudah cukup matang dan melanglang buana dalam dunia cinta sekarang.

Jaejoong baru saja ingin mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas ketika suara berat Yunho terdengar telinganya.

"Aku sedang ada kencan BoA, kekasihku sedang menunggu di dalam."

Mata Jaejoong mendelik mendengar sebuah nama gadis lain yang diucapkan Yunho. Telinganya juga terjengit, lalu detik berikutnya ia menoleh ke arah belakang. Permandangan Yunho yang ada di belakang mobil terlihat jelas, di depan Yunho ada gadis yang sangat Jaejoong benci. Jaejoong menggeram kesal melihat penampakan gadis itu. Ia ingin turun dan mencakar wajah BoA, kemudian memperingati bahwa Yunho adalah miliknya.

"Oh Ya Tuhan, kau dan dia hanya kekasih pura-pura dalam games yang kalian mainkan, Yun. Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menjadi kekasihnya. Aku hanya meminta bantuanmu untuk mengantarkan aku ke salon langgananku. Aku tidak membawa mobil hari ini."

Jaejoong memanas mendengar apa yang dikatakan BoA. Keinginannya untuk menjambak gadis itu lebih besar dari tadi. Ia bersiap untuk membuka pintu mobil namun kalimat Yunho berhasil menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Games atau bukan, yang jelas statusnya saat ini adalah kekasihku. Tolong hargai itu, BoA. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengantarmu, cari orang lain saja, atau kau bisa minta Yoochun untuk mengantarmu," Yunho beranjak dari sana dan hendak membuka pintu. Mata Jaejoong memperhatikan gerak gerik kekasihnya.

Baru saja pintu mobil di buka pria itu, BoA kembali berucap dengan rengekkannya, "Ayolah Yunho, antarkan aku sebentar saja. Kau tega sekali menyuruhku diantar Yoochun, aku tidak ingin melihat sepupumu itu, dia sudah menyakit hatiku."

Yunho mendesah pelan, sedikit berpikir sebelum mengangguk. Jaejoong terbelalak kaget, ia tidak rela dan ikhlas jika BoA ikut dalam mobil Yunho. Hatinya panas dan moodnya seketika anjlok. Detik berikutnya Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

Cukup tahu bahwa sang kekasih sudah berada di dalam mobilnya. Ia pun duduk dengan nyaman di kursi kemudian dan kembali berbicara dengan BoA yang seolah menunggu Yunho untuk dibukakan pintu. "Di jok belakang BoA, Jaejoongie sudah ada di sini."

BoA mengerucutkan bibirnya, berharap sekali Yunho akan memutar mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuknya seperti biasa. Alih-alih mendapat perlakuan manis itu, BoA malah diperlakukan sangat pahit oleh Yunho. Sambil memasang wajah merengutnya BoA memasuki jok belakang. Wajah gadis itu di tekuk bukan main.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow- No edit ~ xD .

Promo ya ~

Untuk yang tertarik beli novel Misscel yang judulnya **I Order You** -yang ada di wattpad- harganya 80.000 ada bonus sesuatu nanti ya ~ .

Atau mau buku Misscel yang **Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover.** Ada 2 bonus bab, 2 bonus oneshoot juga. Harganya 75000. Ini udah dari awal bulan kemarin karena diminta sama Nova ~ kali aja ada yang mau juga.

Lalu untuk buka Nara Yuuki ada **Another Girl** harga 65000. -ga ada bonusan.-

Dan punya Yoori Michiyo dengan judul **Ceo Jung Yunho** , harganya 70.000 -ga ada bonusan-.

Ada desain baju baseball, bisa di lihat di FB Yoori Michiyo ~ .

Yang minat bisa hubungin WA Misscel ~ di _085753432626_.

Atau yang tertarik untuk _**PDF Wedding Proposal**_ karena sebagian ada yang minta buatin PDF, jadi aku bikinin PDF nya, harganya bisa di tanya di WA ~ -SMS ga dibalas artinya pulsa Misscel habis-. Dibuku dan di PDF sama ya, ada bonus 3 bab yang no posting di FF ~ jadi kek semacam epilog bersambung gitu aja. Karena di FFn tinggal post 19B nya ya udah complete ~ .

 **Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

 **With Love ~ .**

 **Misscel ^^.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Let's Not Fall'in Love, Each Other!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK Member and Other.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Gaje, ETC.

Pair : YJ. Always. YJ.

Lenght : Chapter 4.

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Gender Bender. DLDR, No Bash, No Wars. I'm Warning you!**

 **©Misscel**

 _Check it..._

Mobil Yunho sudah melaju keluar area universitas. Sedari tadi, ia sesekali melirik pada Jaejoong yang hanya diam dan memasang wajah kesal yang cukup menggemaskan menurutnya. Ia paham sekali bahwa kekasih manisnya itu tengah cemburu karena ada BoA yang menumpang. Itu juga yang ia pikirkan saat menolak BoA tadi, tapi apalah dayanya, ia tidak tega pada gadis itu karena merengek minta antar ke salon.

Yunho juga sengaja mendiamkan suasana, ia menunggu Jaejoong berbicara. Apa saja, ia tidak akan marah seumpama Jaejoong mengatakan keberatannya atau kecemburuannya pada BoA. Toh, selain itu sangat wajar dilakukan pasangan, itu juga cukup mengisyaratkan bahwa Jaejoong memang sudah jatuh untuknya. Ia mengulum senyum karena membayangkan hal itu.

Kehadiran BoA di sini benar-benar mengganggu Jaejoong. Ingin sekali Jaejoong menendang gadis itu agar keluar dari mobil Yunho. Perasaannya sungguh buruk melihat BoA. Moodnya untuk berkencan dengan Yunho hancur berkeping-keping melihat wajah yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Matanya di arahkan keluar jendela. Sangat malas dan kesal dengan Yunho yang mengizinkan BoA menumpang.

Seringaian lebar ditunjukkan BoA tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Sengaja BoA menumpang mobil Yunho karena mendengar berita pria itu berkencan dengan Jaejoong. Dan BoA cukup puas ketika mengorek informasi dari Yunho bahwa pria itu berkencan dengan Jaejoong karena sebuah games. BoA tidak menyukai Jaejoong sama seperti gadis itu tidak menyukainya.

Keheningan yng terjadi di dalam mobil membuat Yunho tidak nyaman. Ia memang ingin Jaejoong membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Akan tetapi kekasih cantiknya itu bersikukuh untuk diam. Apa lagi wajah Jaejoong yang menghadap kaca mobil. Sungguh, ini tidak bagus. Jadi Yunho mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka obrolan.

"Sayang, perkenalkan itu Kwon BoA, temanku," ujar Yunho sembari tersenyum saat Jaejoong menatapnya. "BoA, ini Sayangku, Kim Jaejoong, kuharap kalian bisa menjadi teman baik," timpal Yunho, ia melirik BoA dari spion atas mobil.

Perkenalan yang Yunho lakukan sangat manis. Jaejoong bisa menangkap itu dengan baik. Tapi dirinya terlanjur kesal. Jadi Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tanpa ingin melihat ke arah belakang dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan dengan BoA. Tidak. Jaejoong tidak ingin sedikitpun mengingat sosok gadis itu.

"Aku sudah kenal dengan Jaejoong sejak SMA, Yunho. Itu kenapa aku heran kenapa kau mau bermain games konyol dengan Jaejoong. Aku yakin sekali Jaejoong girang bukan main karena menganggapmu kekasihnya," BoA terkekeh pelan setelah mengatakan itu. Nada mengejek sangat kental diucapkan gadis itu.

Tentu saja mendengar yang BoA katakan membuat Jaejoong panas. Mata besarnya langsung mendelik lebar dan mengubah posisinya duduknya lebih condong ke arah belakang. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat lebih memerah menahan amarah yang seolah membludak siap untuk ditumpahkan.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara tinggi tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk ditahannya.

BoA tertawa pelan, kemudian menjawab dengan suara yang tidak kalah dari Jaejoong, "Tentu saja, maksudku adalah kau bukan level Yunho untuk menjadi kekasih, hanya beruntung saja Yunho menantangmu, mungkin ingin membuktikan seberapa murahannya dirimu!"

Sungguh, kalimat itu membuat Jaejoong memanas. Wajahnya lebih memerah. Mulut BoA memang kurang ajar sekali. Jaejoong tidak pernah bersikap murahan pada siapapun -kecuali Yunho. Dan tentu saja dirinya tidak terima dengan hinaan menyakitkan BoA. Disibaknya rambut panjang ke belakang. Matanya menatap tajam BoA. "Dasar BoA, bahkan piton saja tidak ingin berteman denganmu. Harusnya dari situ kau sadar bahwa spesismu saja tidak ada yang menyukai dirimu. Kasihan sekali," sahut Jaejoong dengan amarah yang memuncak.

Yunho berdecak pelan dengan perdebatan kedua gadis ini. Ia membawa mobilnya ke tepi dan menghentikannya. Tepat ketika BoA ingin menjawab perkataan Jaejoong dengan lidahnya yang berbisa. Yunho bersuara. "Kenapa kalian harus bertengkar?"

Helaan napas dilakukan Jaejoong. Sangat kesal dan marah menjadi satu dalam dadanya. Ditatapnya Yunho yang bingung, entah pria itu mengerti atau tidak tentang keadaan yang berlangsung, Jaejoong tidak peduli. "Aku akan pulang saja, Yun. Aku akan naik taksi," ujar Jaejoong, tangannya melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan mulai berbalik hendak membuka pintu.

Tetapi tangan Yunho menyambar tangannya terlebih dahulu. Hingga Jaejoong kembali berbalik menghadap pria itu. Matanya bertemu dengan musang Yunho. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi Yunho begitu erat mencengkramnya.

"Duduklah dengan baik di sini Jaejoongie!" Tegas Yunho matanya menatap tajam Jaejoong.

Kontan saja Jaejoong tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun karena itu. Cukup takut dengan tatapan mematikan Yunho. Tidak ingin sang kekasih lebih marah, Jaejoong tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan memaksakan kehendak dan egonya. Jika pria yang dikencaniny bukan Yunho, sungguh tidak perlu menunggu sedetik Jaejoong langsung bergerak keluar.

Dengan dua gadis yang ada di dalam mobil cukup membuat pusing kepala Yunho. Ini yang ia tidak suka. Ketika teman dekatnya dan kekasihnya beradu mulut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa BoA selalu saja sinis dengan para gadis yang mendekatnya. Ia memang tidak tertarik dengan gadis manapun yang satu kampus dengannya, tidak juga dengan BoA, karena gadis itu adalah mantan kekasih Yoochun. BoA hanyalah teman dekat Yunho. Teman dekat tidak ada lebih sedikitpun yang artinya bergeser menjadi tidak benar.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangan pada BoA yang terdiam setelah memastikan Jaejoong menurutinya. Desahan pelan keluar dari bibir hati Yunho, sebelum ia berucap dengan cukup lembut namun tegas. "Maaf BoA, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu hingga ke salon. Lebih baik kau naik taksi saja."

Mulut BoA menganga mendengar itu, mata gadis itu juga membesar. Sungguh BoA tidak pernah memprediksi Yunho akan menurunkannya di tengah jalan. Lebih tidak diduga BoA lagi Yunho akan membela Jaejoong lebih dari pada dirinya. Demi apapun, BoA berpikir Yunho hanya bermain-main dengan gadis yang sangat tidak disukainya itu. Tapi sepertinya menurut BoA, Yunho terlena akan Jaejoong.

"Tapi Yun, aku..."

"Maaf BoA, aku hanya tidak ingin Sayangku marah," potong Yunho, matanya sedikitpun tidak ingin mengisyaratkan sesal. Dari awal, ia memang tidak berniat untuk memberi tumpangan pada BoA, tetapi gadis itu membuatnya tidak tega.

Dengan perasaan yang luar biasa kesal dan malu, BoA membuka pintu mobil. Gadis itu keluar dari mobil Yunho dan menutupnya dengan keras. Jaejoong nyaris terlonjak, tapi senyuman kemenangan terukir dengan baik di wajahnya yang cantik.

Yunho langsung melajukan mobilnya kembali. Ia melirik Jaejoong yang terlihat mulai santai. Seringain tipis terukir samar di bibir hati Yunho. Rencananya untuk membuat Jaejoong seperti ratu di awal-awal memang ia lakukan dengan sangat baik. Dan well, ia hanya memberi sedikit polesan saja agar gadis ini tergila-gila padanya.

Terdengar kejam mungkin jika ia melakukan itu. Tapi ia memiliki alasan yang kuat. Lagi pula bersikap terlalu berlebihan romantis bukan gayanya. Ia hanya bersikap seperti ini agar lebih meyakinkan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Kencan mereka di hari kedua, Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke kebun binatang. Awalnya Jaejoong terkejut bukan main ketika kaki mereka menapa di sini. Tapi, setelah berkeliling kebun binatang Jaejoong menikmatinya.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya Jaejoong tidak pernah pergi ke kebun binatang. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho membawany ke sini. Gaya berpacaran Yunho memang unik. Ia pikir pria itu akan membawanya ke suatu tempt romantis. Menonton film atau ke mall. Setelah kemarin ke taman bermain, dan kali ini ke kebun binatang.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Gajah yang ada di dalam pagar pembatas pengunjung. Ia suka sekali dengan binatang Gajah. Senyuman manis terukir di bibir Jaejoong saat memperhatikan hewan itu. Tawanya bahkan lepas sekali-kali ketika melihat belalai Gajah yang terayun-ayun. Menurut Jaejoong itu sangat menggemaskan.

Pelukan hangat Yunho dari belakang membuatnya terkejut. Ia nyaris saja melupakan sang kekasih karena keasikan melihat binatang kesukaannya sejak kecil. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum sumringah melihat wajah tampan Yunho yang tegas. Hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga karena Yunho yang memeluknya di tengah umum.

Jaejoong mengartikan bahwa Yunho tidak main-main dengannya. Pria pasti akan malu jika melakukan keromantisan di publik dan hanya bermain-main saja. Setidaknya itu menurut Jaejoong. Tapi, ia memang tidak mengerti sikap pria seperti apa. Hanya terlalu banyak berharap bahwa Yunho memang menginginkan hubungan mereka yang berawal dari games ke jenjang serius.

"Terima kasih, Yunnie," ujar Jaejoong pelan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mengucapkan kata itu. Mungkin saja karena Yunho membuatnya merasakan seperti ia yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ia sering ke kebun binatang atau bermain di taman. Dan Yunho membawanya kencan ke tempat yang jarang sekali ia kunjungi sekarang. Bukan jarang lagi tapi sudah tidak pernah ia kunjungi setelah menginjak bangku kuliah.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Yunho, cukup heran dengan ucapan terima kasih tiba-tiba Jaejoong.

"Untuk membuatku senang hari ini," Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan manja, ia juga membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, detik berikutnya pria itu mengacak rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut dan berucap. "Seperti anak kecil yang baru diajak ke kebun binatang hmm?"

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut. Tapi ia membenarkan itu dalam hati. Ia memang terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang. Awalnya ia memang merasa bosan, tapi entahlah nalurinya yang memiliki seperti anak-anak begitu saja muncul. Tanpa ia sadari sangat bersemangat menjelajah kebun binatang hari ini.

"Aku memang jarang ke kebun binatang sekarang. Ini kencan pertamaku ke sini," sahut Jaejoong sedikit merajuk untuk menarik perhatian Yunho lebih.

"Para kekasihmu dulu mengajakmu kemana?" Yunho sengaja bertanya tentang itu. Tidak bermaksud menyinggung, hanya ingin tahu bagaimana gaya berpacaran Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Kepala Jaejoong sedikit di miringkan, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab dengan polos, "Ke caffe, mall, restoran atau tempat lain yang biasa di datangi pasangan."

Senyuman tipis diukir bibir Yunho. Ada perasaan panas yang tiba-tiba menggerogot hatinya mendengar itu. Yunho tahu pasti harusnya perasaan itu tidak muncul. Segera ditepisnya dan bersikap sewajarnya. Astaga, hanya selama sehari berkencan dengan Jaejoong, hatinya mulai sedikit luluh. Tidak. Yunho tidak boleh membiarkan hatinya goyah dengan mudah.

"Oh ya, aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang tidak bisa kau pikirkan saat kita kencan. Aku ingin menjadi berbeda dari mantanmu sebelumnya," ujar Yunho, kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong.

Well, ada yang bilang jika seorang pria mengecup di kening menandakan bahwa si pria sayang dengan sang wanita. Jaejoong salah satu penganut yang percaya akan hal itu. Ia tersenyum karena Yunho mencium keningnya tanpa malu-malu di sini. Jaejoong yakin sekali banyak yang iri melihatnya. Terbukti dari beberapa pandangan para gadis yang berkunjung ke sini bersama teman-temannya melirik pada mereka.

Segera ia menggandeng lengan Yunho, mengaitkan jemari mereka satu persatu agar terlihat mesra. Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang datar dan terlihat cool. Ya begitu lah sang kekasih di depan umum. Tapi ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana Yunho mempertahankannya di depan BoA. Ia puas sekali dengan kejadian di mobil tadi itu.

"Yunnie aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai pinggiran yang di dekat sungai Han?" Jaejoong baru ingat, ia belum makan sepanjang siang ini.

Yunho mengangguk, pria itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum mahal yang mampu membuat Jaejoong menjerit jika ia tidak malu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang sekali. Awww, ia amat beruntung bergandengan tangan dengan Yunho. Ia bangga sekali karena bersama dengan pria itu dengan sikap yang mengindikasikan bahwa Yunho adalah miliknya.

Ya benar miliknya yang akan segera ia dapatkan secara nyata jika games konyol yang Yunho ciptakan berakhir. Jaejoong yakin sekali, Yunho memang memilik perasaan padanya. Sudah sangat nampak terlihat bagaimana pria itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat manis.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" . Ga aku edit -bow- -plaak-.

FOLLOW My Wattpad : Misscelyunjae.

Thank You ~ .

Maaf kalau kacau, mood down. -bow-.

 **Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

 **With Love ~ .**

 **Misscel ^^.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Let's Not Fall'in Love, Each Other!

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK Member and Other.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Gaje, ETC.

Pair : YJ. Always. YJ.

Lenght : Chapter 5.

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Gender Bender. DLDR, No Bash, No Wars. I'm Warning you!**

 **©Misscel**

 _Check it..._

Mata Yunho berkedip memperhatikan Jaejoong makan mie kecap dengan sangat lahap. Sungguh, ini sesuatu yang cukup tidak ia kira. Tadinya ia sudah menawarkan Jaejoong untuk makan di sebuah restoran yang jaraknya beberapa puluh meter lagi dari sini. Tapi jawaban Jaejoong tetap bersi keras ingin makan di kedai pinggir jalan yang ditunjukkan gadis itu.

Yang lebih tidak disangka Yunho lagi adalah Jaejoong cukup mengenal bibi pemilik kedai. Ia terkekeh ketika Jaejoong berteriak-teriak heboh memanggil sang bibi. Dari hal itu tentu Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong memang kerap ke sini, hingga gadis itu kenal dengan si pemilik kedai. Ia cukup lega mengetahui hal itu yang ia pikir tidak akan terlintas dalam benak cantik Jaejoong untuk ke tempat sederhana seperti ini.

"Enak, Boo?" Tanya Yunho ketika suapan demi suapan terus masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Gadis itu mendongak menatapnya, mengangguk sebentar dan menjawab dengan mulut yang terisi mie kecap, "Enak Yunnie."

"Kapan-kapan kita ke sini lagi, apa kau keberatan?"

Mendengar itu Jaejoong tersedak, segera ia mengambil air putih dan meminumnya. Keningnya terangkat sebelah, benarkah Yunho bertanya seperti apa yang didengarnya. Jika iya, maka keyakinan Jaejoong pada Yunho yang menyukainya lebih kuat.

"Tentu saja tidak, dulu aku sering makan di sini setelah ke kebun binatang," jawab Jaejoong sangat antusias. Tidak peduli jika kesan elegan yang melekat pada dirinya langsung hilang karena bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang kesenangan.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, Jaejoong memang unik. Itu adalah pikiran yang sekarang baru bisa ia berikan pada gadis itu. Ia senang berkencan dengan gadis itu. Diluar dugaan yang ia prediksi dan berbagai keluhan dari mantan pacar Jaejoong terdahulu, yang mengatakan bahwa gadis ini begitu pemilih dan juga cenderung bertingkah. Ya, sejujurnya Yunho paham kenapa mereka mengatakan hal demikian.

Dikala sedang menjalani hubungan dengan Jaejoong, mereka bahkan selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk gadis itu. Memberikan apapun keinginan Jaejoong, memperlakukan Jaejoong bagaikan putri yang harus dipenuhi keinginannya. Namun ketika hubungan mereka diakhiri Jaejoong, semua pria yang pernah berkencan dengan Jaejoong pasti akan mengeluh demikian, andai Jaejoong mengajak mereka kembali menjalin hubungan, demi apapun Yunho yakin tiap pria itu tidak menolak.

Namun, jelas Yunho bukan lah para pria yang pernah Jaejoong kencani. Ia lebih suka mendominan hubungan dari pada didominan. Keinginan Jaejoong memang akan ia kabulkan, jika mereka memperlakukan Jaejoong bagai putri, ia akan memperlakukan gadis itu bagai ratu. Tapi, ratu yang harus tunduk pada rajanya.

"Besok aku akan ada kegiatan dengan Yoochun, kau tidak apa-apa kan jika kita tidak kencan sehari dua hari?" Yunho mengulum senyum saat bertanya. Ia sudah membayangkan reaksi Jaejoong seperti apa.

Mulut Jaejoong sedikit menganga dengan tatapan tidak mengerti serta kebingungan yang terpancar dari iris mata besarnya. Jaejoong meletakkan sumpitnya, ia mengambil tisu dan membersihkan noda yang mungkin ada di bibirnya. "Maksudmu kegiatan apa Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung, ia tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Kegiatan pria, Sayang," sahut Yunho dan tertawa renyah saat mengatakan.

Kerutan di kening Jaejoong bertambah, kalimat Yunho sungguh ambigu. Apa yang dimaksud kegiatan pria? Itu memusingkan kepala Jaejoong, jadi dari pada ia berpura-pura mengerti padahal penasaran, lebih baik Jaejoong menanyakan langsung pada Yunho. "Kegiatan pria yang seperti apa? Astaga Yunho kau membuatku bingung," Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang cukup menuntut penjelasan.

Detik berikutnya Yunho hanya tersenyum, membuat Jaejoong ingin kembali membuka suaranya. Tapi, pria itu mendahuluinya dengan berucap, "Aku akan hiking dengan Yoochun, Cinta."

"Hiking?" Gumam Jaejoong, dirinya bukan gadis bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa itu hiking. Jelas hiking adalah kegiatan mendaki gunung. Tapi diluar dari pengertian itu, Jaejoong bingung ternyata Yunho suka dengan kegiatan out bond.

Matanya berbinar-binar membayangkan Yunho yang terlihat jantan dengan peluh memenuhi kulit eksotis pria itu. Astaga membayangkannya saja Jaejoong sudah ingin menjerit. Segera ditatapnya wajah Yunho dan tanpa berpikir panjang Jaejoong berucap, "Aku boleh ikut?"

Ingin sekali Yunho mengorek telinganya saat mendengar itu. Mulutnya sedikit menganga kemudian terkekeh pelan. Tidak pernah ia prediksi Jaejoong ingin ikut. Tapi, hal itu juga menjadi sebuah tantangan baru untuk Yunho megetahui bagaimana gadisnya.

"Kau ingin ikut? Serius, Sayang?" Tanya Yunho.

Anggukan singkat diberikan Jaejoong, "Sangat serius. Belum pernah sebelumnya aku ikut dalam kegiatan seperti itu, Yunnie."

"Tapi semua peserta pria, kau yakin?" Yunho tidak berbohong teman-temannya yang biasa ikut hiking memang para pria. Tidak ada wanita diantara mereka.

"Kan ada Yunnie. Kau pasti akan menjagaku, iya kan?" Mata Jaejoong berbinar dengan penuh memohon.

Melihat itu sulit untuk Yunho abaikan, ia tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong yang begitu menggemaskan dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang kesenangan. Tapi hari ini ia melihat Jaejoong yang begitu, jauh berbeda dengan yang Yunho biasa lihat. Gadis itu biasa tampil memukau dan sangat elegan. Angkuh dan juga terlihat begitu memikat bagi kaum pria.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang ingin ikut, Baby. Besok aku akan menjemputmu jam 6 pagi," Yunho mengulum senyum, tidak terbayang bagaimana serunya besok. Mungkin ia akan direpotkan akan tetapi itu akan terbayar dengan melihat aksi Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya, rambutnya sudah acak-acakan dengan kamar yang sudah tidak tertata dengan rapi. Ia membongkar lemari koleksi sepatunya. Tidak ada sepatu yang cocok untuk ia pakai besok hari. Kecuali sneaker dan juga kets. Ia menatap kedua sepatu berwarna putih dan paduan pink itu. Sejujurnya Jaejoong ingin membeli sepatu, tapi tidak ada waktu untuknya berbelanja.

Pulang kencan dengan Yunho tepat pukul 8 malam, dan sekarang sudah pukul 10. Ia harus puas dengan kedua sepatu yang akan ia pakai besok salah satunya. Perlengkapan mendaki pun sudah dipersiapkan Jaejoong. Beruntung ia memilikitas ransel yang bisa digunakan esok hari. Jika tidak Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan ia harus mendaki dengan salah satu tas branded koleksinya.

Sekarang waktunya untuk bersantai di atas kasur empuk. Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya, ia ingin menghubungi sang kekasih sebelum tidur. Tetapi, sebuah ide baru terpikir dibenaknya. Ia pun mulai mengatur posisi berbaring, kemudian mengarahkan kamera ponselnya dan memotret dirinya dengan ekspresi yang seimut mungkin.

Jaejoong memperhatikan hasilnya, ia tersenyum senang dan yakin sekali Yunho akan tergila-gila dengannya. Jari jemarinya dengan cekatan berjelajah di touch screen ponsel. Sebelum mengirimkan itu ke salah satu jejaring sosial milik Yunho, Jaejoong menuliskan sesuatu.

"Sayangku, Yunnie ayo bertemu dalam mimpi, love love Joongie," ejanya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah dan mengirimkan itu kepada Yunho.

Detik berikutnya Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia malu sekaligus tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Yunho. Apa Yunho akan memujinya atau sebaliknya mengingat pose yang ia pakai tadi adalah mengerucutkan bibir dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja hendak mengecek ponselnya, benda persegi itu sudah lebih dahulu berdering. Mata musangnya langsung terarah menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas. Ia segera mengambilnya, dan tersenyum melihat notification nama Jaejoong yang ada di sana.

Tangannya dengan terampil membuka salah satu pesan pada sosial media miliknya. Sebelah keningnya terangkat ketika melihat photo yang dikirimkan Jaejoong padanya. Beberapa detik kemudian Yunho berdeham. Memperhatikan lebih photo yang dikirim oleh sang kekasih.

Astaga, Yunho yakin sekali jika pria lain yang melihat pose Jaejoong sekarang mungkin mereka akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan juga sudah dipastikan akan mengejar-ngejar Jaejoong. Ia beruntung gadis itu mengirimkan hanya padanya. Keyakinan bahwa Jaejoong hanya mengirim ini padanya sangat tinggi. Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum membalas apa yang dituliskan gadis yang akan ia beri predikat baru.

'Sedang menggoda atau sedang mengajak untuk tidur hmm?'

Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapat balasannya, baru saja Yunho mengatur gambar wallpaper ponselnya dengan photo genit Jaejoong tadi, ponselnya kembali berdering.

'Menggoda? Tidak, Joongie sedang tidak menggoda, Yunnie Sayang.'

Yunho tertawa mendapat balasan seperti itu. Sudah jelas sekali gadis itu tengah menggodanya. Jika ia terus menerus membalas, ia yakin besok yang ada ia akan kesiangan dan berujung gagalnya rencana untuk mengajak Jaejoong hiking. Well, sejujurnya hiking yang ia katakan pada Jaejoong hanya ingin melihat ekspresi gadis itu saja. Ia ingin melanjutkan mengetes Jaejoong.

Hasilnya sangat tidak sabar ia lihat. Tentang penampilan Jaejoong untuk hiking dan apa saja yang akan dibawa gadis yang terkenal paling cantik di kampus itu. Astaga, pikirannya sudah berjelajah bahwa betapa sangat seru esok hari. Dan lagi, ia berpikir tentang sesuatu yang lain, tentang godaan Jaejoong malam ini.

"Mengundang?" Gumam Yunho sebelum tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana".

Jujur saja, aku kehilangan mood untuk menulis FF ini dan yang lainnya -_- .

Maaf ya kalau updatenya lama -bow-

Wattpad : Misscelyunjae.

Lebih aktif di wattpad.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

©Misscel

Seperti yang dijanjikan, Yunho tiba di depan rumah Jaejoong tepat pukul 6 pagi. Sebelum ke sini ia sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada gadis itu agar bersiap-siap. Sekarang ia tinggal menunggu Jaejoong. Kembali sebuah pesan ia kirimkan ke sosial media Jaejoong. Baru saja pesan itu dikirimkan, sosok Jaejoong sudah nampak dan mengumbar senyum ke arahnya.

Yunho membuka kaca jendelanya, menengok kepada si gadis yang berstatus pacarnya dan memberi isyarat untuk Jaejoong segera masuk. Mata musangnya secara singkat juga memerhatikan bagaimana penampilan gadisnya. Ia nyaris tertawa karena Jaejoong memakai celana pendek selutut, sepatu sneaker, dan t-shirt yang ketat. Beruntung Jaejoong memakai sweater sehingga lekukan tubuhnya tak terlihat dengan jelas.

"Yunnie, baru saja sampai kan?" Jaejoong langsung bertanya ketika mendaratkan pantatnya ke kursi samping kemudi. Ia memasang senyum semanis mungkin yang membuat Yunho lebih terpesona padanya.

"Tidak, Luv. Baru saja. Ayo berangkat, Yoochun dan yang lainnya sudah lebih dahulu menuju lokasi," dengan segera Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya. Tidak ingin terlambat adalah alasan nyatanya kali ini.

Mereka akan menempuh 3 jam perjalanan menuju Sokcho. Barangkali akan membuat Jaejoong bosan terlebih dahulu sebelum hiking. Well, gadis seperti Jaejoong berada di gunung sungguh sangat sesuatu yang langka. Walau memang tidak jarang bahwa gadis cantik dan fashionable menyukai kegiatan hiking, tetapi Jaejoong? Yunho akan melihat secepat mungkin jawabannya, bagaimana ekspresi Jaejoong nantinya.

"Kita akan hiking ke mana? Apa gunung Bugaksan? Aigo, kita bisa mampir ke Blue House jika ke sana, iya kan Yunnie Sayang?"

Jaejoong tersenyum malu dengan tingkahnya yang sedikit lebih genit. Ia membenarkan juntaian rambutnya yang tidak habis di ikat ke atas. Hal itu juga bermaksud untuk menarik perhatian Yunho. Hari ini ia akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin dengan pria itu. Menjatuhkan Yunho lebih dalam pada pesonanya sebagai gadis yang sangat baik di mata Yunho.

"Kita akan ke gunung Seoraksan, Babyboo. Gunung Bugaksan sudah sering sekali kami jelajahi, sebenarnya kami ingin pergi ke Jeju, tetapi kau ikut dan aku tidak ingin orang tuamu khawatir andai menginap," Yunho menoleh sedikit, senyuman tipis yang menawan ia sunggingkan.

Melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang menautkan kening, Yunho yakin bahwa si primadona kampus ini tidak tahu menahu tentang berbagai gunung yang biasa di datangi pecinta alam sepertinya. Tetapi wajah kebingungan Jaejoong juga sangat menggemaskan sekali. Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan pelan dan terkekeh karena Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya dan menyentuh pipinya dengan wajah merona.

"Yunnie, aku akan menurut saja ke mana pun Yunnie membawaku, asalkan bersama Yunnie, aku mau, seharusnya Yunnie katakan padaku saja, bahwa ingin ke Jeju, aku akan meminta izin kepada orang tuaku. Dengan begitu kita akan bersama-sama lebih lama dan kencan kita akan semakin mengasikkan," Jaejoong menatap Yunho polos.

Ia mengutarakan dengan jujur keinginannya yang selalu ingin bersama pria ini. Tidak peduli dengan permainan atau taruhan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Yunho sudah jatuh cinta padanya, itu kesimpulan yang tidak akan ia ganggu gugat lagi. Dan ia juga tidak ingin munafik dengan menampik bahwa sedang mengalami kasmaran dengan pria tampan yang diinginkan tiap gadis di kampus.

Tanggapan Yunho hanya tertawa kecil dan mengacak lembut rambutnya. Kemudian pria itu memfokuskan ke depan dan kemudinya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap Yunho. Ia cukup kesal bahwa Yunho tidak menjawabnya. Perjalanan 3 jam ke depan akan membosankan dengan hanya berdiam saja. Uuh, Yunho begitu berbeda hari ini. Dimajukan bibirnya dengan imut, memberikan ekspresi bahwa ia sedang kesal dengan si tampan yang menggetarkan hati.

"Kau tahu, Sayang? Tadi malam kau benar-benar ingin menggodaku atau bagaimana? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana konsekuensinya, kan?"

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba Yunho bersuara dan mengangkat tema yang langsung membuat pipinya bersemu. Ia menunduk sejenak kemudian dengan tatapan yang diubah seperti anak kucing memelas, Jaejoong menatap kekasih tambatan hatinya. "Aku tidak menggoda, hanya ingin mengirimkan photo itu kepada Yunnie saja," ujar Jaejoong dan memainkan kukunya.

"Hmm, aku tidak suka jika kau mengirimkan itu kepada pria lainnya. Jangan berpose yang bisa membuat orang mengejarmu selain di depanku dan hanya untukku."

Mendengar ungkapan posesif Yunho bukannya marah Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Perasaan senang karena mampu membuat pria itu bagai terbakar cemburu, sangat yakin bahwa Yunho memang sudah nyaris bertekuk lutut padanya. "Aku janji tidak akan mengirimkan photoku yang seperti itu kepada yang lain," Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya, perasaannya deg-degan tetapi dengan berani ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

"Kau masih mengantuk, Sayang?" Tanya Yunho dan melirik sang kekasih yang memejamkan matanya bersandar dengan nyaman di bahunya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bersandar di bahumu yang nyaman. Tidak boleh?" Mata besar itu membuka dan menatap Yunho yang baginya amat sangat tampan dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku menyetir, Cinta. Kau bisa sepuasnya bersandar di bahuku ketika kita sampai di puncak gunung nanti," Yunho tidak main-main mengatakannya. Ia akan mengabulkan permintaan Jaejoong andai berhasil sampai di puncak nanti.

Kepala Jaejoong langsung terangkat dan menatap berbinar Yunho. Seolah tawaran pria itu adalah sebuah lotre besar yang harus ia menangkan. "Benarkah? Aku boleh bersandar sepuasku? Bagaimana jika memelukmu?" Pertanyaan kedua adalah bentuk keagresifannya yang tidak bisa dibendung. Jaejoong sedikit menyesalkan hal itu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyamankan duduknya kembali.

"Aku yang akan memelukmu nantinya. Tidurlah Joongie-ku, aku akan membangunkanmu ketika kita sampai nanti," Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong kehabisan tenaga sebelum mereka melakukan hiking. Lagi pula Jaejoong terlalu berisik dan cukup menggodanya jika terus terjaga sedangkan mereka harus segera sampai tepat waktu.

.

.

.

Mata Jaejoong berkedip saat Yunho mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan pelan dan menyentuh pipinya lembut. Wajah pria itu tersenyum saat ia terbangun dari tidur selama perjalanan ke sini. Jaejoong membenarkan posisinya bangkit dari kursinya yang direndahkan agar mudah untuk berbaring dan bersantai.

"Kita sudah sampai Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong seraya menatap ke luar kaca jendela mobil. Tetapi ia malah melihat sebuah bangunan dan matanya tertuju pada board yang bertuliskan Motel. "Motel?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan dan menatap Yunho penuh tuntut.

Seumur-umur Jaejoong tidak pernah diperlakukan serendah ini. Benar, ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Yunho. Tetapi ia memiliki pikiran bahwa hiking dan ke luar kota hanya alibi Yunho semata. Pria itu ingin menjebaknya dan membawanya ke tempat yang jauh. Emosi Jaejoong menggelegak. Meskipun Yunho tampan tetapi ia tidak akan terpesona lagi andai yang dalam pikirannya adalah benar. Ia akan berteriak sekuat tenaga jika Yunho berani menyentuhnya.

"Hmm, kita harus meletakkan barang-barang yang tidak perlu dibawa dulu di sini, lalu kita akan naik bus menuju Seoraksan National Park. Ayo cepat turun, kita harus bergegas," ujar Yunho dengan santai, ujung matanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Jaejoong yang semula ketakutan dengan wajah memucat lalu sekarang berangsur seperti semula dengan kekikukan yang dapat ia tangkap.

Yunho ingin tergelak karena reaksi Jaejoong yang barangkali berpikir berbeda karena melihat motel. Well, gadis di sampingnya benar-benar menghibur sekali. Perjalanan mendaki mereka kali ini lebih berwarna. Setidaknya untuk Yunho, entahlah bagaimana teman-temannya akan menatap Jaejoong ketika mereka melihat nanti.

Pelan-pelan Jaejoong turun dari dalam mobil. Yunho sudah mendahuluinya beberapa langkah. Kegugupannya karena mengira semua jebakan masih ada. Perasaan was-was itu tidak mudah hilang. Ia menatap memperhatikan Yunho yang berbicara dengan salah satu pria paruh baya, kemudian mendapatkan sebuah kunci dari si pria tadi dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Ini kunci untuk kamarmu, aku akan bergabung dengan yang lainnya," Yunho melempar anak kunci ke arah Jaejoong. Tertawa pelan karena sang kekasih tidak bisa menangkapnya dengan baik.

Well, Jaejoong masih merasa gugup Yunho bisa menyadari itu. Ia langsung berbalik dan menuju salah satu kamar yang ada di lorong motel ini. Derap langkah yang berhelat semeter di belakangnya terdengar jelas. Ia tahu itu adalah Jaejoong. Gadisnya mengikutinya.

"Kau akan bersama teman-temanmu?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan suara bergetar dan menatap punggung Yunho yang seksi berbinar.

"Iya, Sayang. Aku takut ada seorang gadis yang ketakutan jika sekamar denganku, padahal kita hanya meletakkan barang-barang saja tidak menginap sama sekali," sahut Yunho dan berhenti di sebuah pintu. Menunggu Jaejoong yang masih melangkah menujunya.

"Tetapi aku.. aku.. " Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini situasi yang cukup membingungkan. Ia takut di tempat asing ini seorang diri, dan jujur sekarang ia ingin Yunho menemaninya. Entahlah kenapa jadi sekarang malah pikirannya berbalik. Tai sudah cukup penjelasan Yunho tadi bahwa pria itu tidak seperti apa yang dituduhkan pikirannya pertama kali. Ia merasa lega karena itu.

"Apa hmm?" Sebelah kening Yunho terangkat dan wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah Jaejoong.

Astaga, Jaejoong gugup sekali sekarang. Bukan kegugupan karena takut, tetapi gugup menantikan apa yang berani Yunho lakukan, apa akan menciumnya lagi sama seperti waktu itu di taman. Pipinya merona merah dengan memikirkan itu. Tetapi pria itu hanya terkekeh dan menggenggam tangannya. Mengambil kunci dari jemarinya dan membuka pintu dengan santai.

"Masuklah Sayang, kita harus melihat apa saja yang ada di dalam sana."

Tangan Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, melakukan sedikit gerakan mendorong pada Jaejoong agar segera masuk ke dalam. Ketika mereka sudah masuk Yunho menutup pintunya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang penuh arti. Meleburkannya bersama perasaan cinta yang meluap-luap.

"Aku suka ketika kau menuliskan sederetan kata ketika mengirimiku photo kemarin. Kau begitu menggemaskan dengan menyebut namamu seperti itu," bisik Yunho tepat di telinga kanan Jaejoong yang membelakangi posisinya.

Seringaian lebar tercetak di bibir Yunho. Pelan-pelan ia harus membuat gadis ini lebih jauh masuk dalam perangkap cintanya yang tidak memiliki jalan ke luar. Penjara. Benar, penjara cinta yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Jaejoong, sang ratu yang akan ia manjakan tapi akan selalu dituntun mengikuti apa kata sang raja, dirinya.

.

.

.

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow-.

Lebih aktif di wattpad. Misscelyunjae.

thank buat yang sudah reviews :) .

.

.

.


End file.
